Yuka Minase
Yuka Minase (水奈瀬 ゆか Minase Yuka) is a fictional character in the world of 11eyes and one of the protagonists of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl storyline. She is Kakeru Satsuki's childhood friend and classmate. She met him at the orphanage where they grew up, and acted as Kakeru's moral support after his sister's suicide. Yuka is also in love with Kakeru. Appearance Yuka wears a cherry blossom-shaped hairclip on her short hair. Her free clothing includes a penguin slingbag and a frilly pink dress. Personality Yuka is a somewhat child-like but also gentle girl. Despite the fact that Yuka herself suffers from anemia and frequently passes out during classes, she is deeply concerned about Kakeru's pessimistic look on life and always try to be cheerful around him to make him feel better. She also tries to get on good terms with other people around Kakeru. However, after the incidents of Red Night, seeing Kakeru get close to other girls, Yuka began to show signs of jealousy and desperately tried to close the distance between her and Kakeru again, to the point where she even attempted to create a world where Kakeru know no one but Yuka herself. In the anime, she became a slightly crazy yandere who wanted Kakeru to look at no one but her. She would even attempt to get rid of others, friends and enemies alike to give her and Kakeru more time together. Biography Like Kakeru and his sister, Yuka was abandoned by her parents for having special powers and was later adopted in Ayame Garden. There, they became friends with each other. One day however, Yuka's power got out of control, causing the children of the orphanage to kill each other in a bloodthirsty rampage. After the incident, Ayame Garden was closed down and Yuka, Kakeru and his sister had to move away. This event had such an impact on her that she sealed this portion of memories in her mind ever since and did not dare to go near the orphanage. Yuka was adopted by the Minase family some time later; Kakeru lived with his sister. However, after a few years, Kakeru's sister committed suicide, leaving him all alone. From that day onward, Yuka spent a lot of time trying to make Kakeru feel better and gradually, fell in love with him. Plot The Beginning Red Night and Black Moon On September 17, when Yuka and Kakeru was crossing the bridge to get to the mall Ayanas, a Red Night occurred. They were confused and, on Yuka's part, terrified of the deadly red view and the hovering black moon on the sky. Later on, they were attacked by strange creatures known as Larvaes, which forced the two to run. The two ran into another herd of Larvaes and Kakeru was devoured. They managed to escape from the Larvaes. When they began to think that the Red Night was the end of the world, Yuka confessed her love to Kakeru and tried to kiss him. The Larvaes appeared again and attacked them. However, before they could do any harm, Red Night ended, as abruptly as it began. A few days later, Red Night happened again, while Yuka and Kakeru was having a picnic in the park. This time they were also attacked by the Larvaes, but was saved by a red-haired swordwoman, Misuzu Kusakabe, who also happened to be a third year student at their school. As Yuka and Kakeru was confused about Misuzu's powers, she explained that she was an Onmyoji and her Kusakabe clan happened to inherit oni blood, making her stronger than a normal human would. Misuzu was also devoid of any information about the Red Night, so she, Kakeru and Yuka decided to go to the center of Red Night, which was directly under the black moon. There, they met a strange girl trapped in a giant crystal, whose name was Lisette, begging for help. Before they could do anything, however, six Black Knights appeared in front of them, calling them 'Fragments' and attacked them. Again, Red Night ended before they were harmed. Building the Group Ghost of the Past On September 24, doing as told by Misuzu, Kakeru and Yuka headed for the school's rooftop to meet the unknown girl who could also enter Red Night. They were astonished to see that person had the same face as Kakeru's dead sister. While Yuka was speechless, Kakeru lost his calm and thought that the unknown girl was his sister. He gripped the unknown girl and shook her, demanding an answer as to why she was still alive. Misuzu got to the rooftop right at that moment and slapped Kakeru, telling him to calm down. She introduced the girl as class 3B's Kukuri Tachibana, the daughter of the famous novelist Daisuke Tachibana, thus, not Kakeru's sister. Yuka also pointed out that if she was Kakeru's sister, she would have been 27 years old. Kakeru then calmed down and apologized for being rude. They proceeded with introducing Kukuri's power to Kakeru and Yuka, an angel named Abraxas and ended the meeting. In Hollow Mirror Field story line, it is revealed that when Kakeru and Yuka got down from the rooftop, they encountered Shuu Amami, who felt the brief presence of Abraxas and was on his way to the rooftop. Shuu asked the two if they knew what was happening. Yuka tried to give him an excuse, but Kakeru told her to just keep quiet. Modern Societies Researching Club On September 26, when Kakeru and Yuka went to Cyberiad to work, they met a cheerful girl named Yukiko Hirohara, who was only recently employed and still had much to learn about being a waitress, who was also a student Kouryoukan Academy and a junior. The next morning, Yukiko rushed to Kakeru and Yuka's classroom to pay them a visit. Her main reason was to recruit the two into her 'Modern Societies Researching Club', which Misuzu, who happened to come there later, furiously rejected. On September 30, while Misuzu was argue with Yukiko about Kakeru joining her club and each was pulling his arm, Red Night came. At this point, the gang realized that Yukiko could also enter Red Night. Later, they were warned by Lisette about the first assault assault. When they had gone quite a distance from the school, they saw the street destroyed and the trees lying on the ground. Suddenly, Misuzu knocked Kakeru and Yuka on the ground, saving them from being hit from a brutal attack. Kakeru saw his attacker, a gigantic Black Knight name Gula. Misuzu threw her shikigami at Gula, but the Black Knight swept them all away in a swinging motion. Kukuri then used her chains to restrict his movement. Misuzu told Kakeru to take Yuka and run. Kakeru tried to pull Yuka up, but she said it hurt a lot. Misuzu scolded them and asked why they still were still there. Suddenly, Gula broke free from Kukuri's chain and smashed his hammer on the ground. Misuzu tried to summon her weapon, but had to jump away to evade the attack. A flying rock then hit Kakeru, killing him in the process. Kakeru carried Yuka on his arms without any trouble. Misuzu summoned Kashagiri Hiromitsu in time and attacked before Gula broke free from Kukuri's chains. However, the giant Black Knight simply laughed and said that he was having quite the fun. Misuzu continued her attack, but the Gula, who had finally gotten serious, broke free and sent her flying. She was injured, but Kukuri silently healed her. Gula commented that they disappointed him, but he would still see them as warriors and asked for their names. Misuzu introduced both her and Kukuri's names to the giant, and Yukiko did the same. Misuzu called her a fool and told her to run, but Yukiko asked if they thought they could defeat such an opponent. She then took off her glasses and join the battle. For the first time, the gang saw the cheerful girl's real nature as a killing machine. Yukiko overpowered Gula by using her speed. However, Gula memorized her attack pattern after being stabbed a few times and hit her, blowing a part of her body off. Kakeru ran toward Yukiko to see if she was really dead, but was killed as Gula hit him with his hammer. Kakeru decided that he should keep calm and follow the battle until the very end. Curiously, Gula started to growl in pain. Saying that words were no longer needed, cylinder-shaped objects on his back turned to red and his power went up. Kukuri took the initiative and attacked him. Surprisingly, Gula evaded the attack and targeted with a powerful smash. Misuzu managed to dodge and countered, but her sword could not cut the powered up Black Knight. Gula then aggressively attacked Misuzu, forcing her to switch to defense. To everyone's surprise, a knife was thrown into the face of the giant Black Knight, making in writhe in pain. Kakeru recognized Yukiko's knife and Yuka saw Yukiko standing from afar, completely uninjured. Yukiko quickly took the offense and rapidly attack Gula. The Black Knight hit her again after a few attacks, but Yukiko regenerated her wounds and kept getting up. Misuzu then powered up her weapon and finished Gula off with a powerful vertical slash. Kukuri then used her power to heal Kakeru. When she went to see to Yukiko's wounds, they had already regenerated. Yukiko then took her glasses on and returned to her cheerful side again. Ally of Justice On October 1, when Yuka and Kakeru went on a date after school, they encountered two gangster on the street and Kakeru was beaten up while trying to protect Yuka. Fortunately, however, Takahisa Tajima was at the scene eating KFC and saved the two without any difficulty. Both Kakeru and Yuka expressed her appreciation to him, but he simply said that was something any 'ally of justice' would have done and walked away. Yuka and Kakeru headed home after that, with the latter felt bitter for not being able to protect Yuka even against normal humans. Black Knights Assault On October 7, Kakeru's gang was attacked by both Ira and Invidia at the same time. Ira attacked Kakeru, Yuka and Misuzu in the school's corridor. Misuzu held him off to let Kakeru and Yuka run away, but the two were ambushed by Invidia on the schoolyard. Takahisa, Yukiko and Kukuri fought her off but Invidia's long reach and mobility gave her the upper hand. After dealing a fatal blow to Ira, Misuzu joined the fight to defeat Invidia, only to encounter Ira again not long afterwards. The fight continued and Kakeru's gang was at a disadvantage as they had to deal with two Black Knights at the same time. When Ira tried to attack Kakeru, however, his power, the Eye of Aeon awakened and Kakeru managed to dodge the deadly attack, stabbing Ira in the right eye at the same time. Ira resisted and punched a hole in Kakeru stomach before going down. Seeing that Ira had reached his limit, Invidia retreated and brought him with her. Although Kakeru's wound was mortal, Kukuri managed to heal him. On October 12, the Black Knight Acedia attacked the gang on the schoolyard, but was overwhelmed in the latter part of the battle. Hands of Glory On October 21, Kakeru's gang was attacked by the Black Knight Ira a second time. Despite having greater number, they were overwhelmed by his continuous assaults, which became even more dangerous as he had already known the capabilities of each one in the gang. He successfully put Misuzu out of commission and disarmed Kakeru. However, before he could deal a fatal blow, Yuka's power awakened and nullified Ira's magical power, which gave them some time to regroup and kill Ira. Yuka and Kukuri named this nullifier power Hands of Glory, but in fact, they didn't know the truth behind this power. Beginning of the End Takahisa's Death On October 28, Takahisa went berserk after his guardian's death and ran away from the academy. Kakeru, Yuka, Kukuri and Misuzu spend the rest of the day looking for Takahisa and, when the evening came, finally spotted smoke rising at Shin-Ayame. The group ran toward the smoke and met Yukiko on the way. Yukiko said that the road they were following was destroyed, so they needed to take another route to get there. Misuzu suggested taking the route that lead to the shopping district at Shin-Ayame while Yukiko took another shortcut; Yuka intended to use her power to stop Takahisa once they got to him. However, when they got to the shopping district, they encountered Superbia in her real form, Misao Kusakabe. Although all alone, Misao appeared to be too powerful to anyone. She even destroyed two of Misuzu's swords. Before she had the chance to kill anyone, however, Yukiko came and fended her off, forcing her to retreat. After Misao had left, she told the gang that she killed Takahisa, as it was the only way to stop him. The Perfect World On October 31, Misao Kusakabe confronted the gang directly and told them the truth about the 'Fragments'. She explained that their powers came from the fragments of the VoidStone inside their bodies and the reason the Black Knights had been hunting them was due to the fact that those fragment could resurrect Liselotte, enabling her to destroy the world. She gave them a few days to make a decision of whether to continue their pointless struggle or to commit suicide, then disappeared. The gang was shocked about the truth; Yuka was heavily traumatized and mindlessly wandered home, saying that she needed to make sure her parents were doing fine. On November 23, she came to visit Kakeru at his house, but didn't meet him. When he returned and met Yuka, it turned out that he had been going to see others to ask about their decision. However, Yuka single-mindedly thought that Kakeru didn't care about her anymore, as reality didn't allow him to. Thus, she used her power to create a perfect world where Kakeru knew no one but her. At first, the perfect world, which was in fact an illusion, worked out as Yuka had hoped. However, Kakeru still hadn't completely gone and begun to question the reality that he was seeing, which later promted him to use the Eye of Aeon to see the truth. The illusion immediately broke when Kakeru activated his power; however, Yuka was also at her limit. She wished him good luck before fading away and being absorbed into Liselotte. Towards a New Future Another Day Yuka was seen in the ending of 11eyes with the rest of the gang. When they went to Cyberiad to take a photo, she clung onto Kakeru's arm tightly. After Story Abilities With a fragment of the Voidstone in her body, Yuka had a power which seemingly negate others' powers at first. She and Kukuri named the power Hands of Glory (栄光の手 Hansu obu Gurory). However, this is merely a misconception of her and other companions in the Red Night. Later in the series, she is told by Liselotte that the power she holds is Phantasmagoria, a special technique used by Liselotte herself. The power allows her to bring out others' worst memories or show people illusions of her own design. While being affected by Phantasmagoria, people unconsciously lose the will to maintain their power so it appears as though their power is nullified. Trivia *Yuka's ringtone theme is the ending song of the game, Kegare Naki Yume. *In the 11eyes OVA, where everyone's power was messed up. Yuka's Phantasmagoria became a power that changed the gender of people, which turned both Kakeru and Takahisa into girls. *In the anime, Yuka has a lot of similiraties with one of protagonists from the anime Shuffle! Kaede Fuyou. The both of them are the protagonist's childhood friend and they become a crazy Yandere around the middle of the anime. *On the net, Yuka is one of the most hated characters from the anime 11eyes. ''Relationships'' Kakeru Satsuki: Kakeru and Yuka have been childhood friends ever since they met at an orphanage. Yuka is also in love with him. In the anime, she becomes a yandere and wanted Kakeru all to herself, however in the game, she's slightly different. Misuzu Kusakabe: In the anime, Yuka mistakens her as the lover of Kakeru, resulting that she got jealous and even put a razor blade in her tea cup. In the game, they maintain a good friendship. Yukiko Hirohara: Yuka and Yukiko had a good relationships, even if Yukiko likes touching her breasts, as with the others girls, much to Yuka's chagrin. In the anime, they were good friends, but when Yuka's jealousy turned out to the madness, she didn't really care of the others but just Kakeru. Shiori Momono: The two seems to not have much interactions. In the beginning, Yuka tried to be Shiori's friend, but this latter seemed indifferent toward it. Gallery File:11eyes SDAG Yuka Concept1.jpg Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl protagonists Category:Hollow Mirror Field sub characters Category:Fragments